


They're Out There

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptid Hunting, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Mothman, basically Klance being idiots, big foot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: Keith's only trying to find Mothman.





	They're Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Days 11/12 of @MonthlyKlance's Klancetober; Cryptid!
> 
> Enjoy!

The echoing sounds of a stick cracking a few feet from Keith made him stop in his tracks, immediately turning off his dimly lit flashlight. He turned around, lifting the small night-vision he had recently bought and aiming it in the direction of the sound. He tip toed through the woods, watching his every step and making sure he he wouldn’t be noticed.

Soon a tall figure came into his line of vision, the camera’s green tinted screen made the figure blurry and hard to make out, but Keith knew the truth, he could tell by the broad shoulders exactly who it was.

_Mothman. _

Keith’s heart beat sped up with each step that brought him closer to the cryptic creature. He was only a few steps away from being close enough to prove to truth, his eyes were now glued to his camera, steps no longer cautious.

_Snap_.

Keith looked down at his feet, seeing a small stick snapped in half under his shoe, cursing to himself in a whisper, he quickly looked up hoping that Mothman wouldn’t have heard, but instead he was met with _Lance_.

As he turned to look behind himself, Lance yelped, taking a step back in fear as he saw Keith Kogane looking at him, a small camera in his hand and a flashlight in the other.

“What the fuck, Keith?” Lance yelled, holding a hand to his bursting chest. “You look like a serial killer. Wait, are you a serial killer?”

Keith only glared at Lance in response, turning to walk away from him with a quiet “No.”

The short answer didn’t convince the tall, lanky teen; he quickly followed after Keith, continuing to ask about what he was doing in the woods at this hour. “Okaaay, so then what are you doing in the woods are night with only a camera and a flashlight?” He interrogated, walking closely next to Keith.

The black haired boy kept his gaze straight ahead of him, still trying to ignore Lance. “It’s none of your business, Lance.” He huffed, looking at him for only a second out of the corner out his eye.

Lance was as resilient as ever, still walking next to Keith. He hummed in silence, racking his brain for reasons that Keith could be here—besides his murderer theory. “Hey...” He began, a smirk groaning on his lips. “Are you looking for Big Foot?” He asked with a chuckle.

A bright blush took over Keith’s pale face, almost glowing in the faint light glistening from the moon. “Don’t be stupid! Big Foot doesn’t exist.” He barked, finally looking at the other properly, eyes traveling down to his shirt that read_ Big Foot is Out There_ in ridiculously obnoxious red letters. Keith let out a small laugh; “If I was going to look for a Cryptid, it’d be Mothman.” He said softly.

Lance’s face brightened, looking at Keith with a smile going from ear to ear. “So you are looking for _something_?”

Keith bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to conceal his smile, “Maybe.”

“Well, I’m looking for something myself, we could help each other.” Lance suggested.

A soft, thoughtful hum passed through Keith’s sealed lips. “Sure, Mothman’s pretty hard to find, so help would be nice.”

Lance gave the black haired boy a sharp look, “No, no, we’re looking for Big Foot!” He concluded, pointing to his shirt.

“What? No! Why would Big Foot be here? It’s would obviously be Mothman!” Keith argued back.

“Uh, have you seen the pictures? It’s obviously Big Foot!”

“Yeah, no! It’s obviously Mothman, you can clearly see his wings!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, buy like tbh I feel like this idea would work better as a comic
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
